SORPRESAS
by tk2111
Summary: Un dia como cualquier otro tai siente algo extrano una necesidad de hacer algo...pero que ? tal vez solo deba de seguir sus presentimientos y ellos probablemente le den una SORPRESA que ara sera que sus precentimientos sean tan certeros incluso para ponerlo ...frente al amor ?
1. sorpresa y regreso a Japon

Tai se encontraba totalmente confundido ese dia había despertado muy temprano para ser … bueno para ser el no entendía por qué si eran tan habitual que el pudiera dormir largo tiempo ese día su sueño se haya escapado hacia algún lugar como es que el se había despertado a las 6 AM sin necesidad de alguna alarma o la ¨ayuda ¨que le brindaba su hermana gritándole a todo pulmón que ya despertara ,decidió no pensar en esto ya que aparte de despertar muy temprano esa mañana extrañamente su ánimo era el mejor se sentía muy feliz por razones que el no comprendía

Hare el desayuno para todos -dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina empezó a cocinar-

después de 40 minutos el desayuno estaba listo preparo hotcakes , huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja los sirvió en cuatro platos diferentes y se encamino a las habitaciones en donde sus padres y su hermana aun dormían plácidamente

toco la puerta de cada una de las habitaciones fuertemente anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo ,tanto sus padres como su hermano salieron impresionados ,no por el hecho de que el castaño hubiera preparado el desayuno ya que desde que regreso desde sus primeras aventuras en el digimundo había tomado una peculiar habilidad de cocinar no es que fuera un chef profesional pero sus comidas siempre eran deliciosas ,mas sin embargo lo que les impresiono fue que tai haya despertado temprano mucho antes que ellos en vacaciones y sin tener alguna clase de compromiso hasta donde ellos tenían conocimiento tai tenía que poner como diez alarmas para poder ser puntual y ellos no habian escuchado ni siquiera una alarma

dejaron su asombro a un lado asi que se dirigieron al comedor y si efectivamente se encontraba en la mesa servido el desayuno en cantidades bastante sustanciosas todos tomaron asiento junto a un tai que se veia ya muy hambriento por su gran labor .

Tu….tu hiciste todo esto tai- dijo Kari señalando la comida que se encontraba en la mesa y que ciertamente se veía muy apetitosa-

Si recuerda que Matt me enseño un poco de cocina en el digimundo

Hijo te sientes bien- pregunto su madre mientras inspeccionaba a su hijo-

Emm…si por que lo preguntas

Bueno hijo- dijo su padre entrando en la conversación- es que como decirlo tu …

Yoooo?...

Tu te levantaste temprano en

va… ca…..cio… nes- dijeron los tres al unísono

tai se quedo sin palabras y aunque las tuviera no sabría a ciencia cierta explicar la razón de ese acontecimiento todos notaron el silencio de tai asi que dejaron de cuestionar al chico y comieron el desayuno

después de un desayuno incómodamente silencioso los padres de tai y su hermana se retiraron de nuevo a sus habitaciones después de todo eran vacaciones y seria una tontería desperdiciarlas sin embargo tai no los pudo imitar sentía unas ansias de salir algo lo impulsaba necesitaba ir a pasear salir de su hogar he ir a … esa era la cuestión a donde por el momento lo único que decidió era salir a la calle al vez luego encontraría a donde ir se cambió de ropa ya que después de todo seguía en piyama y aviso a sus padres que saldría a dar una vuelta

mientras en otro lugar mas específicamente dentro de un avión una hermosa chica de cabellos y ojos color miel se dirijia a japon junto a sus padres ,ellos viajaban desde estados unidos regresando a su país natal toda gracia a que su padre había conseguido un mejor empleo en japon el nombre de la chica era mimi

que alegría al fin volveremos a japon- dijo mimi a sus padres con ojos soñadores ya que estaría de nuevo junto a sus amigos de aventuras esos siete "niños"que junto a ella viajaron a ese enigmático mundo digital donde formaron una amistad mas solida y brillante que un diamante

tienes razón hija estas muy feliz de volver a tus amigos con los que siempre te comunicas por correos electrónicos verdad?

Claro que si mama- dijo mimidespués de todo ella nunca había perdido contacto con ellos aunque cada uno era diferente había hablado con todo.

Con su amiga Sora discutía sobre moda y chicos aunque cada una se enfocaba en un chico en especial

Sora siempre hablaba de Matt claro hablaba de los demás pero Matt era el centro de sus comentarios de como era o lo bien que se veia mientras que Mimi al principio de sus comunicaciones no se concentraba en nadie sin embargo pasando un tiempo sus correos se empezaron a concentrar en hablar del líder de la primera generación de digielegidos mimi se sonrojo mientras pensaba en ello y recordaba como es que tai se iso merecedor de ocupar el primer puesto en cuanto a charla sobre los chicos con su amiga sora

FLASBACK

Todos se encontraban con una mescla de sentimientos felices por haber salvado al digimundo y erradicado la oscuridad del mismo y tristes por el sacrificio de Yukio Oikawa para restaurar el digimundo pero hubo una reacción de una chica en especial, Mimi que siempre era tan sensible y delicada le afecto mucho el acto del señor Oikawa mientras lloraba desconsoladamente mientras varios de sus amigos trataban de calmarla parecía que solo uno podía llegar a tranquilizarla Tai Kamiya si su líder que abrazaba fuertemente a Mimi y susurraba

Llora llora deja libres tus emociones yo voy a esta aquí para apoyarte

Al parecer esto tranquilizaba a la castaña ya que poco a poco su llanto cesaba ,después de barios minutos Mimi dejo de llorar he incluso pudo esbozar una sonrisa alegre hacia su amigo tai también le sonreía mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello como un recordatorio de que todo estaría bien fue entonces que Mimi tomo conciencia de lo que pasaba

ay están los dos solos ya que sus amigos les habían dado su espacio al darse cuenta de que no podían ayudar ,parados uno frente al otro abrazados muy fuerte y viéndose a los ojos mientras tai acariciaba dulcemente su cabello mimi rápidamente tomo un color rojo en sus mejillas ya que a pesar de vivir en los estados unidos el contacto físico no era muy común en japon y ella bueno ella jamas había estado en esa situación con un chico antes

Emm muchas ..muchas gracias tai ya estoy tranquila -dijo algo avergonzada ya que por estar llorando no noto antes que el rostro de tai estaba demasiado cerca del de ellas aunque eso casi no la incomodaba.

No fue nada -dijo tai acariciando su cabello- después de todo las princesas no deben llorar nunca

Mimi tomo por sorpresa ese comentario ase años que nadie la llamaba de esa forma solo pudo pronunciar un simple gracias después de ello se separaron pero Mimi habia sentido algo ese acto tan lindo y tierno esa frase tan simple pero tan significativa habían logrado que Mimi cambie su forma de ver a Tai claro ella siempre vio a Tai como su líder su amigo pero esto iso que lo viera como un hombre uno que realmente se había comportado como todo un caballero uno que al parecer tenia muchos lados ocultos como ese lado tierno y amoroso que había demostrado con ella hacia unos instantes atrás tal vez Tai podría tener otros lados ocultos que le gustaria conocer.

Lamento que sea tan largo realmente pensé en hacer una historia de un solo capitulo pero parece que no se podra no se cuantos capítulos tendra,lo que imagine al parecer es mas extenso al escribirlo


	2. Recuerdos y una caminata muy larga

RECUERDOS Y UNA CAMINATA MUY LARGA

Decidió no pensar mas en eso ya que no solo se la pasaba hablando con sora también con izzy con el simplemente tenia una amistad por conocimientos Izzy le contaba todo lo que sabia sobre sus amigos y ella le contaba los acontecimientos en estados unidos sin embargo tenían una relación unida

con Jou siempre hablaba de cuanto quisiera volver y como se encontraban de salud todos y como Jou siempre estaba pendiente de todos pudia calmarla diciéndole que los muchachos gozaban de buena salud casi nunca se enfermaban

con Matt compartio varios e mails un poco serios hablando de cosas monótonas como salud estudios actividades pero poco a poco lograba que Matt se abra un poco mas en sus mensajes

con Tk compartia muchos mensajes ya que el chico era muy bueno escribiendo sobre cualquier trivialidad a parte de ocasiones en que hablaba de chicas que le gustaban ya que Mimi siempre pensaba que Tk ocultaba una noviecita y siempre le decía ¨¨cuando tengas novia tienes que presentármela para que yo le de el sello aprobatorio de mimi tachikawa¨¨

con Kari hablaba de moda de chicos como toda mujer aunque siempre que mimi mencionaba a Tk ,Kari respondía con emails extremadamente largos explicando que no eran mas que simples mejores amigos aun que Mimi sabia que eso le costaba mucho escribir ya que ella estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía su pequeña amiga castaña con respecto a su "mejor amigo" que para ser honestas no estaba nada feo al contrario cada vez lograba que mas chicas pusieran sus ojos en el, también de vez en cuando hablaban de las travesuras de su "caballerito" que a pesar de tener 15 años era un poco infantil aunque eso mantenía al grupo alegre y con ánimos

Yolei se la pasaba hablando de todo sobre todo le pedía consejos como conquistar a Ken Ichijoyi ya que ella mismo le había confesado que estaba enamorada de el

con Codi era como hablar con una mescla de izzy, matt y jou era muy maduro extremadamente formal y sus conversaciones eran muy monótonas

con Davis no había tenido mas que unos dos mensajes ya que el muy cabeza dura había olvidado la clave de su correo electrónico

con Ken era la misma cantidad que las de Davis pero eran razones distintas ya que a pesar de que se haya abierto mas con los niños elegidos aun le costaba un poco relacionarse con los mayores

al final de todos estaba Tai con el realmente había escrito millones de emails y había recibido la misma cantidad de emails de parte del moreno desde que tuvieron ese intimo momento algo los había unido tai siempre estaba pendiente de su "princesa " en todo tipo de cuestiones desde la escuela hasta su salud había ocasiones en que mimi le contaba lo triste que se sentía lejos de ellos y tai la consolaba diciéndole que ellos también la extrañaban pero que algún dia no muy lejano se volverían a reunir todos

eso se lo prometió le dijo que si era necesario el mismo amarraría a todos a Imperial dramón y los llevaría a Estados Unidos para verla esta ocurrencia logro sacarle mas de una sonrisa a mimi hubo también muchas ocasiones en que hablaban de temas de adolecentes como moda ,música, tareas ,actividades AMOR ellos se ivan conociendo cada vez mas profundamente hasta el hecho de conocer anécdotas únicas que solo ellos dos ahora conocían también conocían cosas simples pero significativas como su canción favorita ,color favorito, postré preferido, programa de televisión ,que hacían cuando tenían tiempo libre ,posibles planes para lo que quedaba del verano ,posibles compras, que harian de diferente para decorar su cuarto que les gustaría ser en el futuro donde quisieran vivir entre estos y muchos otros temas sus emails ivan y venían tanto como para estimar unos 25 a 40 email al dia ambos siempre estaban muy pendientes del otro y eso les gustaba .

Hija- dijo su madre al ver que mimi no había reaccionado en como 20 minutos- te sucede algo?

No es nada solo estaba recordando y a que hora llegamos a Japón

Mm me parece que si no ay complicaciones llegaremos a las 3 de la tarde -esto animo mucho a mimi ya no podía esperar por volver a su hogar

Mientras tanto en otro lugar tai caminaba de un lado a otro no entendía que sucedía a donde devia ir por que tanto interés en salir

primero decidió ir a las canchas de futbol pensando que tal vez deseaba entretenerse un rato en su deporte favorito

pero sus ansias continuaban asi que decidió ir a su antigua escuela tal vez se sentía algo nostálgico sobre su infancia pero no fue asi su interés de seguir e ir a otro lugar no disminuía

paso casi por todas las casas de su amigos pensó que era la necesidad de ver a sus amigos pero cada vez que se encontraba con alguno de ellos sus ancias no se apaciguaban al contrario crecían mas encontró a Sora saliendo a su clase de tennis

Matt estaba con su banda

Izzy se encontraba arreglando su computadora

Jou estudiaba como siempre

Tk estaba por salir a algún lugar que no le quiso decir

Davis seguía dormido a esas horas

Yolei se encarba de la tienda de sus padres

Codi se encaminaba a sus clases de kendo con su abuelo

Ken se encontraba en un almuerzo familiar y decidió invitar a Tai ya que se había tomado la molestia de ir a verlo pero amablemente Tai negó su invitación ya que primero no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que encontrara que era lo que necesitaba con tantas ansias hacer y segundo no le gustaba la idea de interrumpir una comida familiar y mucho menos tratándose de ken asi que disculpándose de nuevo salio del hogar de ken

camino por inercia a otro lugar y termino donde jamas pensó que terminaría frente a la puerta del antiguo hogar de Mimi que asia en ese lugar por que fue a ver a Mimi sabiendo que ella ya no vivía en ese edificio el estaba totalmente conciente de que ella seguía en los Estados Unidos

No podía creer lo despistado que había sido decidió irse dell lugar lo mas rápido posible ya que no tenia ninguna escusa de estar allí camino y camino ya empezaba a ser tarde eran las 2 de la tarde y el aun no había almorzado pero gracias a su gigantesco desayuno aun no sentía hambre ,camino mucho y sin darse cuenta se encontraba dentro de un lugar muy extraño amplio y muy limpio lleno de mucha gente con maletas que ivan y venian

El aeropuerto- dijo algo asombrado como es que había llegado al aeropuerto de Odaiba ay supo que realmente era un completo distraído como podía ser posible que se haya dirigido por inercia a un aeropuerto apenas noto esto decidió salir pero antes de eso noto que todas sus ansias habían desaparecido por completo ,eso era imposible que tenia el que hacer en un aeropuerto-

-decidió no seguir cuestionándose y se sento e una silla que estaba pegada a la pared al parecer era donde se esperaba a los pasajeros de los vuelos ,Tai no le tomo mucha importancia ya que literalmente había caminado mas de seis horas eso había sido una caminata muy larga decidió tomar un pequeño descanso-

De vuelta en el avión eran las 2:30 de la tarde y el piloto anuncio el aterrizaje de este Mimi ya no podía con la emoción estaba en Japón su amado Japón y esta ves definitivamente se quedaría a vivir allí no lo podía creer todo volvia a ser perfecto

En el aeropuerto un Tai muy concentrado volvió a su cuestionamiento definitivamente ese dia había sido demasiado extraño siguió pensando que hacia en el aeropuerto hasta que escucho algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

Hasta aquí esta parte lo crean o no se me complico mucho escribirlo jajaja que será lo que tai escucho muchos ya habran notado la relación de todo lo que le pasa a tai con la llegada de mimi pero no pude evitarlo soy pésimo para mantener el suspenso pude aver primero escrito toda la parte de tai asta esta actualización y luego la de mimi asi tal vez hubiera un poco mas de suspenso jajaja me disculpo por eso bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí dejen comentarios si les gusto o no


	3. sorpresa en grupo parte 1

Aquí la continuación

El sonido que escucho saco a tai de sus pensamientos

Mi digivice-dijo mimi-cuando ya se encontraba fuera del avión camino hacia donde le indicaba su dispositivo tal vez podría ser un nuevo niño elegido pensó

Pero de repente allí lo vio sentado con la mirada perdida su queridísimo Tai, a Mimi le parecía muy graciosa la expresión de Tai pero también le parecía extraño que el estuviera en ese lugar camino hasta estar frente a el y dijo…

Que extraño será mejor irme pensó Tai cuando de repente escucho un sonido inconfundible el -BIP de su digivice lo tomo en sus manos y vio lo que marcaba era el rastreador que sonaba significaba que otro eleguido se encontraba por allí pero lo que mas lo sorprendio es que ese eleguido estaba justo frente a el o al menos eso se entendía por los dos puntos rojos casi unidos que aparecían en la pantalla de su digivice apenas pudo levantar su rostro cuando escucho-TAI¡-grito Mimi

Tai no podía creerlo que asa ella aquí que asia Mimi frente a el se suponía que estaba en EEUU no lo entendía su sorpresa fue tan grande que no noto en que momento Mimi lo había levantado para abrazarlo

TAI TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO-grito Mimi

Mimi…Mimi…MIMI?.-empezó a fritar Tai-como?...cuando?...porque?-Tai no podía articular nada bien por la felicidad

Pues-dijo Mimi-como? volando en un avión, cuando? como hace 12 horas tomas un vuelo a Japón y porque? Por que nos vamos a mudar de nuevo a Japón significa que me quedare para siempre –expreso Mimi

Enserio? Mimi vas a quedarte en Japón?-pregunto Tai por que no lo podía creer

Si Tai si

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡-grito Tai mientras alsaba a Mimi en sus brazos y le daba vueltas-esto ay que celebrarlo, que felicidad pero ay que avisarles a todos esto los va a poner a todos muy contentos no crees Mimi?

Si pero no les digas que estoy aquí aun tengo una idea y tu me vas a ayudar Tai

Dime Mimi cual es tu "gran" plan para darles a todos una sorpresa?

Pues –dijo Mimi-Primero ay que ir con mis padres por que ya deben estar preocupados

A si claro Mimi –dijo Tai soltándola de el abrazo-pues vamos

Ambos caminaron hasta donde estaban los padres de Mimi que ya la esperaban en el auto

Mamá, Papá

Mimi donde estabas te hemos esperado mucho hasta pensamos que te habías perdido-dijeron sus padres algo molestos

Lo que pasa es que me encontré con Tai-dijo Mimi-en ese momento los padres de Mimi notaron la presencia de el chico que conocían ya que el era de los chicos que vivieron junto a su hija la experiencia con los digimons

Como has estado Tai-pregunto el padre de Mimi –

Ahora de maravilla Sr. Tachikawa y ustedes si se puede saber por que vuelven a Japón?

Lo que sucede es que mi papá obtuvo un mejor puesto-dijo Mimi

Si mi jefe abre una nueva empresa en Odaiba y quiere que yo la dirija-dijo el Sr Tachikawa

Bueno será mejor irnos ¿Tai quieres ir con nosotros?-pregunto la Sr Tachikawa

Claro me encantaría-dijo Tai

El camino fue algo largo mientras Mimi y Tai platicaban recordaron algo

Por cierto Mimi cuando les vas a dar la sorpresa a todos los chicos –pregunto Tai

Pues hoy pero no se como reunirlos a todos

Mmm déjame pensar … ya se yo los reuno en el parque de Odaiba y tu apraces para darles la sorpresa-dijo Tai

Gran idea Tai oye mamá pueden dejarnos en el parque de Odaiba?-pregunto Mimi

Pero hija aun no conoces donde queda el departamento-dijo su madre

Si gustan yo la llevo solo necesito la dirección, claro si no les molesta-dijo Tai

Pues a mi me parece bien …de acuerdo ahora te escribo la dirección-dijo la mamá de Mimi

Después de darle el papel con la dirección dejaron a Tai y a Mimi en el parque

Bueno empecemos a reunirlos-dijo Mimi

Si enseguida llamo a todos-djio Tai

Tai empezó a llamar de uno a uno a los eleguidos tomo su celular el primer numero que marco fue el de su hermana

Hola si diga-dijo Kari

Hermana necesito que vengas al parque de Odaiba en 30 minutos es que estoy reuniendo a todos para hablar en el parque-dijo tai por el teléfono

Que pasa hermano acaso sucedió algo malo-pregunto kari algo asustada

No te preocupes solo quiero reunirnos y pasarla bien-dijo tai

Bueno hermano entonces ya voy …por cierto yo llevo a Tk y a Yolei-dijo kari

No tomes tantas molestias hermana yo les aviso

Amm..bueno…es que yo ..estoy en casa de ..tk

QUUEEEE? KARI QUE HACES EN LA CASA DE TK?-dijo Tai molesto

Hay hermano eres muy exagerado luego te digo si, asi que yo los llevo entendido?

Si si, pero tenemos una charla pendiente-dijo Tai

Si hermano nos vemos-kari colgó

Jajajajaja –mimi empezó a reírse

De que te ríes Mimi?-pregunto Tai

De tu actitud es que eres muy sobreprotector con tu hermanita jajajaja

MMMMM aaa mejor sigo reuniendo a los demás –dijo Tai algo molesto por el comentario de Mimi

A la siguiente en llamar fue a Sora

Hola Sora habla tai

Hola Tai que sucede, necesitas algo?

No Sora lo que sucede es que necesito que vengas al parque de Odaiba en media hora

Sucede algo Tai?

No es nada es que nos vamos a reunir todos ,entonces bienes?

Si claro Tai también llevo a Matt asi que yo le digo

Gracias Sora chao

Chao

El siguiente al que llamo es a izzy

Hola familia Izumi con quien hablo?

Buenas tardes señora Izumi se encuentra Izzy

Si hola Tai casi no reconosco tu voz jaja ahora lo llamo-dijo la Sr Izumi separo un poco el teléfono de su boca y llamo a su hijo-Izzy te busca Tai en el teléfono

Ahora voy mamá-dijo Izzy –hola Tai? Como has estado?

Bien Izzy gracias bueno quería decirte que nos vamos a reunir en el parque de Odaiba en 30 minutos puedes venir?

Claro Tai asi podremos vernos todos

Bueno Izzy gracias ahora voy a seguir avisándoles a los demás

Si a por cierto Tai Jou y Codi están conmigo yo los llevo

Si gracias Izzy asi será menos trabajo para mi

Jajajajaja tu nunca cambias Tai bueno nos vemos en el parque

Si nos vemos

Perfecto -dijo Tai-solo me faltan Davis y Ken y ya

Vaya Tai a veces eres muy útil jajajajaja-dijo Mimi

Vaya Mimi no sabía que podías ser tan mala –dijo Tai un poco molesto por el comentario

Ya no te molestes Tai y mejor llama a Davis y Ken rápido-dijo Mimi

Me estas ordenando?-pregunto Tai

SI Y RAPIDO-dijo Mimi chasqueando los dedos fingiendo ser engreída

No soy tu esclavo sabes "PRINCESITA BERRINCHUDA" –dijo Tai fingiendo lo mismo

Después de un tiempo mirándose fingiendo enojo ambos empezaron a reír como tontos

Jajajaja ya extrañaba estas "peleas"-dijo Mimi

Jajajaja si y yo ya extrañaba a "mi princesita "-dijo Tai

Esto iso que Mimi se sonrojara pensando en sus palabras "mi princesita" "mi princesita" "mi princesita" ciertamente le molestaba que la llamaran asi pero cuando el lo decía ella sentía un cierto toque de cariño en la forma de hacerlo ,porque cuando Tai lo decía se sentía diferente como si lo dijera mas por cariño que por molestarla mimi estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio que sus amigos se acercaban asi que decidió esconderse rápidamente tras unos arbustos

Tai holaaa –dijeron Sora, Matt, Izzy, Jou y Codi

Hola chicos que bueno que vinieron –dijo tai muy feliz

Si pero por que querías reunirnos a todos –cuestiono Izzy

Solo quería pasar un dia con todos –dijo Tai

Y van a venir todos –pregunto Codi

Es verdad olvide llamar a Davis y Ken AAAAAA

No te preocupes Tai

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz

bueno hasta aquí es que sino queda muy largo a este capitulo según yo jajajajaj bueno gracias por leer hasta aquí y quien será el dueño de esa voz jajaja


	4. sorpesa en grupo parte 2

No te preocupes Tai

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz

KENN¡?-DIJERON TODOS

Jaja disculpen que los haya tomado por sorpresa pero como los vimos nos acercamos y los escuchamos jaja-dijo ken

Vimos ¿?escuchamos?-preguntaron todos en ese momento todos cayeron en cuenta de que alguien estaba con ken

DAVIS ¡?-dijeron todos sorprendidos ya que no habían notado la presencia de este ya que estaba muy callado y eso no era muy común en el

Que le a pasado a Davis?-pregunto Izzy

Si normalmente este energúmeno siempre llega haciendo escandalo a cualquier lugar-dijo Yoley que siempre le hablaba de ese modo

No lo molestes Yoley –dijo ken –es que Davis y yo tuvimos un partido el dia de hoy y no pudo anotar el gol final por lo que no pasamos a las finales

O lo siento mucho Davis –dijo Joe que siempre se preocupa por todos

Vamos no te pongas asi –dijo Tai-es mas te tengo una noticia que te alegrara de hecho los alegrara a todos

Enserio de que se trata-pregunto Sora

No esperes mucho después de todo es una sorpresa que se le ocurrio a Tai-dijo Matt

Ya vamos dinos cual es la sorpresa-dijo Cody

A ver todos cierren los ojos y desen la vuelta

Todos hicieron caso y Tai y el fue a buscar detrás de los arboles a Mimi mas no la encontró en ese momento se preocupo y fue a buscarla

Hermano? Ya podemos voltearnos?-dijo kari pero no obtuvo respuesta todos voltearon a ver donde se encontraba Tai pero no había nadie

En donde se a metido Tai –pregunto Sora

De seguro fue una broma me las vas a pagar Tai-dijo Matt algo molesto

Tai no es asi-defendio Izzy

Vamos a buscarlo-hablo tk

Mientras tanto Tai corría por todo el parque buscando a Mimi desesperadamente a donde podía haberse ido Mimi casi le había dado toda la vuelta al parque y la encontró allí en la zona de juegos sentada en los columpios con la cabeza agachada se acerco a ella

Mimi te encuentras bien?-dijo Tai sentándose en el columpio de alado

Si lo que pasa es que al verlos a todos me trajo muchos recuerdos de cuando regresamos del digimundo

FLASHBACK

Todos habían llegado al parque de Odaiba en el vagón de tren que había en el digimundo

Hemos vuelto a casa amigos –dijo Tai

Si pero ..-dijo Sora

Los digimons-termino la frase Matt

El portal entre nuestros mundos se ha cerrado –dijo Izzy

PALMON –empezó a llorar Mimi

No llores Mimi-dijo Joe

Yo –todos voltearon a ver al que pronuncio-yo tengo la esperanza de que los volveremos a ver –dijo Tk

Es verdad yo también estoy segura-dijo la pequeña Kari

Lo mejor será volver con nuestras familias-dijo Joe

END FLASHBACK

Si ese día todos estábamos muy tristes ,lloraste mucho-dijo Tai

Si jajaja supongo que era muy llorona cuando era pequeña-dijo Mimi

Si pero eso era lo que te caracterizaba la pureza tan intensa de tus sentimientos-dijo Tai

Tai –dijo Mimi pero fue interrumpida

Aveces sentía mucha envidia de ti-dijo Tai

Envidia ¿?

Si envidia tu podias mostrar tus miedos sin problemas mientras yo tenia que ser valiente por todos en especial después de saber el significado de mi emblema-dijo Tai

Tai …-dijo Mimi

No te preocupes eso ya es pasado mejor volvamos a donde se encuentran todos si?

Si

Y asi ambos se dirigían de nuevo con sus amigos

Rinnggg el celular de tai sonaba

Hola si –dijo Tai

Hermano donde estas por que te fuiste repentinamente?

Bueno pues …este yo.. mejor te lo digo en casa si?-dijo Tai

Esta bien hermano voy a llevar a todos a casa nos debes una explicación-dijo Kari

Si esta bien nos vemos-dijo Tai colgando

Tendremos que ir a mi casa Mimi todos se encuentran allí-dijo Tai

Esta bien vamos-dijo Mimi

Hasta aquí dejo esta vez la anterior parte y esta eran una sola pero no tuve tiempo con algunos inconvenientes pero los siguientes capítulos si serán mas extensos


End file.
